


Smutty shorts

by WHUMPBBY



Series: Smutty Shorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Don’t copy to another site, Jason is a bottom and that's how we like him, M/M, More will come - Freeform, Smut, Vampires, back int he saddle for smut, dubcon, noncon, this is explicit folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: Good people of tumblr are throwing splendid ideas at me concerning Jason Todd and sometimes I have the need to write them out. This is where I'm going to put them for continuity's sake.Pairings and tags will be added as they come.





	Smutty shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an idea of a Master Vampire Ra's taking interest in the young hunter, the ward of the Prince of Gotham, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
> "I was thinking that Ra’s would give the boy a year to lose his interest - he’d always have an eye on him, someone following his tracks, maybe arranging some “accidents” to happen to Jay that would mess a bit with his head.  
> In the end, Ra's separate Jason from the family somehow, away from Gotham, and send out a hunting party after him - not to kill him, but to test him. Strip him of his elixirs and medicines, and stakes, only leave the weapons and watch from the shadows as the youth survives in the harsh, unknown land with no aid - and every time he’d come close to a human settlement, the vampires would descend on it, so, in the end, he’d be forced to avoid humans for their own good... Chased and hunted, with little sleep and living off the land (suspiciously providing land) with his orientation twisted and constant vigilance messing with his mind - Jason survives a month, killing every bloodsucker that comes close, unable to find help... he’s on his last breath. And that’s when Ra’s steps in."

This was the end, the year had come to a close and Ra’s decided to end the chase. He had the young hunter on his knees as he’d promised, the boy was weak, worn to the very bones by the last moon of being hunted like a beast in the dark woods.

He’d been a worthy game - strong and resilient, deadly. More of a lone wolf than a wounded deer… But wolves’ strength laid in numbers and a lonely one, even in his prime, was only ever a prey to those more hungry than him.

And they were hungry. The pack of youngsters Ra’s had sent after the Bat’s ward was wild an untamed, driven by their instincts and only bound by one command - chase him, hunt him, but _do not_ _kill_.

Oh, it had to be frustrating to the children, to have the hunter’s scent in their nostrils, young and strong, heady with vitality, and be forbidden from indulging. It had to be torture, to have the human so close within their grasp and be denied relief found in his blood. It was, indeed, a calculated temptation and the boy did him as much of a favour as he gave him entertainment - the unfaithful childer were singled out and dispatched, courtesy of the guardian sent out to supervise the hunt. The threat of Deathstroke’s blade was enough to keep the rest in check.

But now, the month Ra’s had given the boy came to an end and the year he’d given himself to lose interest has ended as well - and his interest had not wavered for even a moment.

He’d rigged the game, true, but what else was expected of him? The young hunter was skilled and strong, but without backup, without aid, scared away from other humans and stripped off his elixirs and magic, down to the blades in his hands and the basic, brutal survival instinct - one could carry on only for so long. There was still fire in the eyes that looked up at the vampire towering over the hunter, but the exhausted body had no more fight in it. Just as expected.

“I’d told you back then, child, had I not?” Ra’s said, leaning over the human, a thrill running through him when the hunter tried to scramble back. “That you’d do better to run to your father, but you didn't listen. I’d warned you what going after my clan will bring you, had I not?”

The hunter swallowed with visible difficulty, the poor thing had nothing to drink since yesterday’s morning because Ra’s wanted him away from the river for this meeting. “Bastard…” The word was breathy and weak, but the intent behind it _burned_. Good. “...fuck..ing… bast- _ah!_ ”

His jawbones creaked dangerously underneath Ra's fingers. Little pressure was enough to silence the boy, to finally evoke some fear since the trembling, overworked muscles made no attempt to stand against the raw power of a master vampire who heaved the hunter to meet his eyes. The red burned into the sea-blue. Ra’s knew his touch was cold and ungentle, but to see the boy’s eyes widening in fear was a treat.

“You’ve been warned, yet you didn't listen and now here you are, child, you have what I’ve warned you about. My whole, _undivided_ attention.”

The attempt at a punch was laughingly weak and inaccurate, but it still excited Ra’s to have the hunter resist, to have him growl even though his jaw was one twitch of a hand away from dislocation.

“Yes,” Ra’s mused, the palm of his other hand closing over the hunter’s eyes, but slowly, to give him a few last seconds to appreciate the world of light before the darkness closed in. “My full attention.”

 

* * *

 

 

His servants did a good job of cleansing the young hunter’s body: the months of rough living had been washed away with soaps and oils, the wounds treated, the bruises anointed with healing salves. The wild mane of dark brown curls was tamed into a less unruly shape, the angular handsome face shaved and smooth. Watered and fed, the boy regained some energy, even though he was still weakened - it was almost unnecessary to keep him bound, but the red leather looked so good against his skin and it would be a shame to waste the hard work of the craftsman Ra’s had commissioned the cuffs from. They needed breaking in, after all, and that could only be accomplished through regular use.

Ra’s planned to get his money’s worth out of them before their usefulness expires. After all, soon enough the boy won't have to be bound anymore to remain calm in his presence; soon enough nothing more than a gentle encouragement will be necessary to have him bare underneath his master, receptive to his sire’s touch and will.

Soon, but for now, the sight was worth the expense, not to mention the convenience of having the young hunter open and still, ripe for the taking.

Ra’s didn't have a habit of denying himself the fruits of his labour, so he took. And took. And then took some more, because the boy was surprisingly sensitive and innocent, his inexperience shining through the panicked denials and violent struggle to escape his master’s attention.

He’d thought that the Prince of Gotham would make sure to educate his wards properly, to have them well-rounded and skilled on many fronts, but it seemed that he’d overestimated Bruce’s attentiveness. Seemed that they’ve been only ever taught how to hunt and fight, how to burn themselves up to ash in service of humanity that would never recognize their efforts. Seemed that this little bird never had the pleasure of having a lover taking care of him, of giving himself up to another’s will.

Ra’s was not unhappy with that discovery, he wasn’t in a hurry, after all, there was time for him to teach the pup new tricks while he shapes him to his tastes.

Scented oils smoothed the way and it was a hard choice what to pay attention to first - the way his fingers sank into the boy’s tight opening or the expression on his face as the fingers moved, slowly, gently, in and out of, knuckles rasping lightly at the rim that tightened every time it was touched by the coldness of Ra’s gold rings. Something the pup will have to get used to, the jewellery, though once they’re through, it won't seem as cold anymore.

The master vampire took his time, careless of the hour, laying at the hunter’s side with a hand between the strong thighs, caressing the boy from the inside and drinking up the expressions chasing across his sweaty, flushed face: denial, anger, fear, reluctant pleasure as his fingers curled up mercilessly and held like that no matter how the boy’s hips shook and undulated, how high and urgent his moans echoed under the canopy. Ra’s especially delighted in the moments when the sea-blue eyes were rolling up, whites showing, the pressure too much, the pleasure painful and inching into unbearable. He’d stop then, uncurl his fingers, slip them free, but never lose contact, rubbing over the swollen entrance, slow and sweet, thumb caressing the perineum and pressing under the sack twitching with the need for release, but empty after so many times… All that was done without his conscious input, the gentling of a partner as instinctive as breathing - meanwhile, all of Ra's attention was swallowed by the boy’s face.

Cheeks flushed and tearstained, twitching eyelids and lashes glued with moisture, plush lips stretched over the carved ivory forced between them. Teeth clenched on the gag - they’ll leave indents and Ra’s could not be happier about it. Jason won’t be the only one to leave his mark on it. The device had served Ra’s for close to two centuries now, helping to keep his thralls in line and his children safe as their fangs developed and bloodlust rose above rationality.

“You will get used to it,” he mused, tracing the boy’s swollen bottom lip with a pad of his finger while his other hand was returning to its previous task. The hunter arched when his opening parted to admit the intrusion, body no longer able to fight it. “By the time I’ll give you words back, you won't need them.” After all, the sire needn’t more than a thought to speak to their offspring.

The boy understood the message and oh, there it was in his eyes, fear again. Acceptable, but unnecessary. Ra’s slipped in another finger, his rings pressed to the feverish skin and the fear washed out into a hazy pleasure, edged with a shade of denial that didn't seem to remember why it’s even there.

He changed positions, to make the next step easier - sitting with his back to the headboard, legs crossed and the boy straddling his lap. Well, not quite, ‘straddling’ suggested action and the pup was way beyond that - not strong enough to even keep his head up, slumping back against his master's chest, head lolling on his shoulder. That put Ra’s lips in the close vicinity of the enticing stretch of the long neck, so close to the arteries he could hear the boy’s pulse, the blood rushing _oh so close..._

“Exquisite,” he muttered into his captive’s temple, inhaling the heady scent of a human body heated up to a near boiling point. “Your brothers are both splendid specimens, but you will make a fine addition to my clan in your own right, Jason.”

A gentle nip on the taut skin behind the ear gave him a shudder, so what if he pulled on one of the golden hoops piercing the hunter’s nipples? Ah yes, his servants did a good job with these. “Hush, pup, they seem heavy now, but I can hardly be expected to treat my possessions to less than the best.”

A tug on the other nipple followed, in the name of equality.

“You’ll be taken care of as long as you’re one of mine,” he promised, in tune with the low moans and laughably weak protests. “Dressed in silks and jewels, sharp like the finest steel, a beautiful blade in my possession.”

Ra’s al Ghul had never broken a promise given yet, because everything was in his grasp, and the more he whispered into the hunter’s heated skin, the more the body in his lap trembled; it wasn’t just because of his fingers buried deep into its core, working steadily to bring it once more to completion.

“You’ve passed my first test magnificently and now there’s only one more thing left. You’ll be my thrall first, pup, for ten moons, no more. We will see how much you can be taught in such a time, how far you can be pushed to improve.”

He’d like to enjoy the youth while he was still warmly human for a while yet, before the risk of the change robs him of the simple allure of mortal creatures. After death and rebirth, blood never tasted the same - it was stronger and headier, but without the sweet note of vulnerability.

“Soon enough, you will understand what boon I am giving you.”

His fingers slipped out for the last time, the opening left empty and sensitive, but not for long. Ra’s spared a second to appreciate the heft of the boy’s thighs under his palms, before he lifted him up and then lowered, slowly, carefully, humming in pleasure when his cock breached the swollen rim and was enveloped in heat and pressure from all sides. The hunter (not for long now) tensed and wailed, the stretch much more acute than before, the flesh entering him girthier and longer, reaching places untouched till now. It was a heady sensation - to be the first who sampled the youth so deeply.

By the time the boy was firmly seated in Ra’s lap, the fight returned to him; he twisted his head and glared at the vampire, sea-blue stare scorching, promising retribution - absolutely enchanting. Ra’s kissed his temple and then his cheek, tasting his tears and helpless anger. “Soon, pup.”

One of his hands crept up to grasp the boy’s jaw and tilt his head back, over his shoulder, baring the neck. The other held fast to the hipbone, rocking it gently back and forth, the motion constant and inescapable.

“Soon.”

His fangs slid into place easy as breathing, piercing the thin layer of skin and a wall of the artery, releasing a torrent of hot lifeblood that he indulged in greedily. The poisons that hunters laced themselves with had washed out during the weeks of the hunt, leaving nothing, but sustaining sweetness and hard iron, heady and addictive.

Ra’s drank, but the rocking never stopped, the boy was not allowed to focus on one thing, until his breathing grew ragged and his muscles tensed for the last time in unwanted ecstasy, made all the stronger for the blood loss and the master vampire’s mind pushing into his own. Just like his body when it was first invaded, the mind struggled to defend itself, but it was a feeble attempt, destined to fail, leaving the invader free to rearrange is as he pleased.

All it always took was to close certain doors, open a few others, show the future thrall the pleasure found in total obedience. A moment of hysteric struggle, a couple of tears, and then blessed silence, peace of a mind put in order.

Ra’s let the youth fall forward into the soft bedding, breathless, mewling helplessly when his hands and legs were unbound and allowed to stretch. There was no risk of rebellion, not anymore, the hazy look in the sea-blue eyes promised as much.

Ra’s sat next to his thrall and brushed the tangled fringe out of its forehead in a mockingly tender gesture, and watched it lean into the touch. Good.

The final change before the year’s end will wash out the poison and the haze of ingrained servitude thralls operated under. The boy will be made strong and fierce once he tastes his master’s blood - but for now, Ra’s preferred him pliant and obedient.

“Red looks good on you.” He said, flicking the thrall’s pierced nipple and enjoying the gasp it evoked, the ruby framed in the golden hoop winking slightly in the candlelight. “Let’s keep it for now.”

They had ten moons to find something more suitable.

 


End file.
